


[路人索/罗索 R]葬歌

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: -警告！一定要看的预警！还挺重口虐身虐心 甚至有点18g 有轮奸 奸尸 索死亡又复活 不能接受的请一定不要看谢谢！本章基本抹布索 更多的罗索可能要下一章 -基本是皮皮的点梗了 但是我就乱写qaq -是战国时代为参考的捏造时空经不起推敲的
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	[路人索/罗索 R]葬歌

“你们已经无路可退了！还不快束手就擒！”  
不远处是火光漫天，浩浩荡荡的武士已经直逼眼前，脚下是已经死去的无数尸体，尚且温热的血浸红了贫瘠的土地。这些尸体，大部分是与自己朝夕相处的部下。  
“还活着的......只剩下你们了吗。”索隆转头看了一眼自己身后，缓缓开口道。  
没有回应。

武士们刚刚经历过一番厮杀，或者说是单方面被剿杀后便已明白大势已去，只是颓然站着，等待与不远处同伴相同的命运。

轻叹一声，索隆缓缓摘下头盔下马以示投降。自三年前幕府的影响力大幅丧失，各地大名纷纷崛起诸侯国分裂割据，以下克上连年征战。实力较弱的一些小国早已被强取豪夺名存实亡，甚至直接宣布亡国被地方豪强所吞并。主公向来宅心仁厚从不横征暴敛，敌军进犯时国库粮仓并无多少富余积累，仅靠人民自发捐赠。这样的国家，能与之抗衡三年已经是奇迹了吧。

这本就是一场不可能打赢的旷日持久的自卫战，举国上下却都坚守国土一同编织这场长达三年的梦。或许所有人都明白不论是在第一天便招安亦或是等到被攻破城门的那一天都必将会遭受普通百姓难以承受的苦难。

主公，我能为您做的也仅仅到此了......虽不能助您长治久安，自尽于此也算是做到了一生效忠吧。

年轻的武将腰间别着三把刀。  
陆贺国向来崇尚和平几乎没有叫得响名字的出色武将，周边邻国都以为陆贺是人尽可欺的软柿子，却在一次次贸然进攻时被一个三刀流的年轻将领击退，“魔兽”这个名号便渐渐在周边诸国传开。  
青年利落地抽刀准备自尽，却不想对面突然发难，极近的距离一支箭飞来射进他的手臂，握刀的手瞬间失去了知觉，刀应声落地。转眼间身侧的林间又射出数十只箭，他身后毫无防备的部下们纷纷倒地，甚至来不及发出悲鸣见血封喉。

“你们！何以如此卑鄙！做这样为武士道所不齿的勾当！”索隆愤怒得无以复加只觉气血上涌，红着眼单手握刀便只身冲向敌阵，狠狠砍向眼前最近的敌人，却不料被那人轻易地接下了，反手便被人一拥而上按倒在地。猝不及防被潮湿的泥土灌进口鼻，苦涩又带着血腥气，他忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“你以为中了毒的自己还能有多少能耐？”敌军将领在马上嘲讽出声，随即慢条斯理地跃下、走近，猛地一把抓起他的头发强迫他抬起头与之对视。

“要杀要剐我绝不眨一下眼睛，你们现在这样又是什么意思？”

“呵。早有听闻三刀流的魔兽名叫罗罗诺亚·索隆，今日见到真容......绿头发白皮肤果然是外邦南蛮。现如今我大和不与外邦交好，即使是你们陆贺国也不会例外吧？你是怎么坐上将领的位置的？......长得倒是妖异特别，莫非是靠身体取悦了你们主公？”那人随意地摸上他的脸，眼里尽是鄙夷不屑，随即身后的武士众也一道发出不怀好意的哄笑。

“取悦？”一心向武的青年本疑惑着这个词是什么意思，看周围人淫邪的笑容便大概明白了是指什么，立刻怒骂道：“主公他不是这样的人！是他善良仁厚心胸宽广接纳了为人所排挤的我罢了。决不允许你们用这种下流上不了台面的东西去侮辱主公！”

索隆的思绪不经回到六年前，自己还是个居无定所流落街头的叛逆小鬼。特别的外貌让他在排斥异邦人的大和受尽冷落歧视，人们会说他是淫荡婊子和南蛮生的杂种，被打被骂更是家常便饭。渐渐的他也明白了只有靠武力才可以获得安全，为求生存他不遗余力地锻炼自己，待人逐渐变得蛮横强硬，直到他流浪到陆贺国的这一天。是来查看民生的主公愿意听他这个外邦人解释只消一两句话便能说清的误会，柔和地对他说强大的武力可以用在更为正确的地方，在我身边从来没有人的高低贵贱，有的只是不同的使命和对正确的坚持。

或许你可以留下，留在我身边为陆贺国变得更好而努力。

那时的索隆并不懂国家兴亡，并不懂效忠，他只是看到了那人眼里久违的温柔和善意，耀眼的好像天上的太阳，让人想要靠近、追随......

一声清脆的耳光响起，打断了他涣散的思绪。疼痛早已在习惯中变得迟缓微弱，仅仅能感觉到左边脸在发烫，牙齿磕破了口腔，嘴里泛上一阵熟悉的铁锈味。

“你以为你在和谁说话？不过是一个南蛮贱种！现在对于世间你也不过是死人一个，不如好好发挥你唯一的特长为我们做点贡献啊？刚巧上一个军妓在路上死了，大伙都几天没泄火了难挨得很，我看你长得妖邪骚浪，身子骨也强壮结实经得起玩弄，不如就由你来接任军妓这个活啊？”敌将哈哈一笑，又转头对着一众浪人问道：“大伙都没肏过南蛮吧？我看这小子长得也算不错，日后不如来品品这魔兽淫叫起来是什么样子吧？”

“现在就给他点颜色瞧瞧！”

“南蛮这皮肤比女人还白，说不定下面吃起东西来也更骚！”

阵中一阵骚动，这两句话说得格外清晰传进两人耳中。索隆铁青了脸一言不发，抓着他头发的力道却突然松开了，对面的人猛地站起身居高临下看着他，缓缓开口：“给我把他衣服脱了。刚刚说话的两个人出列，给你们机会现在用他。让这些死人瞧瞧自己是被什么货色带领着送死的！哼，南蛮的身子我还不屑用！”

“你们真是恶心至极！为什么不杀了我？！”

被擒的青年难以置信地奋力挣扎起来，但因为毒药的扩散身体早已绵软无力，根本挣脱不了几人的钳制。象征着荣耀的盔甲被解开随意地弃置一旁，里衣里裤被粗暴地撕碎丢弃，而他最珍视的爱刀也被夺走送到了那个恶毒的敌将手中。他就这样全身光裸着被迫跪在地上，接受着上百号人满怀恶意的目光扫视。以及，地上尸骨未寒的下属闭不上的无神空洞的眼睛就这样直勾勾看着他，就好像是失望后的无尽深渊。

对不起，主公。我让您蒙羞了。

索隆痛苦地闭上双眼，极力忍耐而抓着地的手指，就连指甲缝都塞满了泥土。

粗糙的宽大手掌粗鲁地钳上他的下巴，男人腥臭的阴茎迫不及待打在他脸上，不由分就伸进嘴里一挺到底，喉头被压迫的感觉让他几乎要直接吐出来。

“呕......咳咳......唔！”恶心。这一切实在是太恶心了。心里和生理上的反胃让索隆想吐又没法真的吐出来，难受得眼角都沁出了泪水。蛮横的冲撞更是让他没法保持平衡只得摇摇晃晃承受，却始终倔强的不肯伸手去抓那人的身体，宁可靠膝盖摩擦地面勉强维持不动，不过几分钟就感觉到膝盖上已是一片湿润。

“怎么？嫌老子恶心？哈哈，这表情可真是精彩啊。这才刚刚开始，给我含好了！”那人按着他的后脑勺又开始了新一轮的进出。索隆快要缺氧之际，却感到自己的腰被狠狠掐了一下，随即人被提起来，屁股上又挨了一巴掌，还来不及羞愤身下那难以启齿的地方就被强硬地塞进两根手指。

“唔唔......哈啊......唔！唔——！”干涩的甬道因为疼痛剧烈收缩着想要推出那陌生的异物，却不想另一人抽出手指后立刻强硬地抱着他的腰将他按在自己的阴茎上一坐到底，伴随着一阵难以忍受的剧痛从未接纳过异物的后穴立刻裂开了，他虽然看不见却能感觉到有温热的液体从自己身下流出，是血吧。但对方并不会给他适应的时间，亦或是见了血变得更为兴奋了，立马抓着他的腰上下顶弄起来，每一下都饱含再度撕裂伤口的疼痛。

“真紧！魔兽还是处女啊！游廊那些骚货都没有你的逼会咬，我看干脆叫淫兽好啦！”那人羞辱得兴奋，对着他的屁股又是狠狠一巴掌，白皙的皮肉上立刻浮出了鲜红的手印。

“哈啊......停唔......唔啊......”索隆下巴和腰都被人钳着无法动弹，被塞满的嘴几乎无法发出除了呜咽以外的声音，难得的空隙也只能吐出支离破碎的单字音节，浑身是血和泥土被夹在两人中间承受着无休止的侵犯，可怜得像个被掳来的性奴。

“呼......要来了！全都射给你！”

嘴里的巨物猛地一颤，随即大股浓精直冲喉咙，恶心得他在那东西退出口腔之后又咳又干呕想要吐出那些脏东西，却又被身下的冲撞顶得没法顺利吐出全数滑下了喉咙。居然吞下了这种东西......被羞辱的愤怒让他颤抖起来，即使是从前在角落里为活下去卑躬屈膝摸爬滚打他也从未觉得自己如此卑贱过。

“呕......我要杀......唔......了你们......”然而索隆被撞得甚至无法连续说出一句完整的话，只能用那双昔日目光如炬神采飞扬的眼睛饱含恨意地瞪着刚刚在他嘴里发泄完的人，那眼神似是要将他们千刀万剐。

那人被瞪得不自在，直接拿刀鞘重重在他身上一抽，一条鲜红细长的血印子瞬间出现在在他胸前，紧紧挨着那条斜着贯穿他胸口的刀疤——那是他为救主公舍身留下的疤痕。索隆闷哼一声便咬牙极力忍耐不愿再发出声音。

“哈？爽得连话都不会说了吧你这淫荡的南蛮！杀我们？用你的逼倒是可以，等会儿就换我进去感受一下你的力度够不够！”

之后那两人交换着肏了他很多次，耳边充斥着满是鄙夷的污言秽语，像是动物一样被上百号人围观视奸，可悲的是他的身体却渐渐麻痹了疼痛，慢慢有陌生的快感像毒蛇一样缠上他的身体，危险、恶心。

不知道过了多久，他终于被松开，丢在地上。三月的夜晚还是冻得刺骨，他却像失去了知觉只是不着寸缕躺在那里一动不动，紧挨着头的是尸体死不瞑目的脸，那张脸他曾是那么熟悉。

他从未失去意识。背后，是打了胜仗围着篝火吃饱餍足欢声笑语的敌人。眼前，是一片漆黑悄无声息葬身荒郊的同伴。而他，正满身污渍下身流血可笑地躺在这里无法动弹，甚至连自杀的力气都没有。无人关心他的死活，而他，却该死的强壮，即使在这里冻上一夜也不会死吧。

天亮时索隆被踢醒硬拽上了他们行军的队伍。从此他再无提刀的力气，无法反抗无法逃离。三刀流的魔兽罗罗诺亚·索隆死了。

正如敌将所说的，他是最下贱的军妓，只供武士发泄性欲。他没有名字没有衣服穿，每天的食物是随便谁看心情扔来的，吃不饱却也饿不死。从那天起他再也没有说过一个字，就连呻吟也很少，被武士用刀鞘抽打玩乐时没有，被滚烫的烙铁烫上奴隶纹时没有，被随便推倒在路边肏时也没有，仅仅是偶尔实在是被肏得太过了便无法抑制地漏出几声呜咽，发现了这一点的武士更是变本加厉地折磨轮奸他，为让他发出呻吟而互相攀比。反正他也死不掉，有哪个军妓会比昔日以一敌百的武将更耐肏呢。

实际上索隆并非无知无觉的木头人，被俘的每一天都是人间地狱。他只是不想让那些人在他身上得到折磨的成就感罢了。每当不想再睁开眼的时刻，他会想起主公。

既然死不了，那么起码让我为主公再献上最后的帮助吧。身在敌营忍辱负重总会有机会来的那一天。想到这里，就还能再承受下去。

可上天却对索隆，对陆贺国却丝毫没有怜悯。

就在他们准备出发一举进攻陆贺国的前夜，索隆又被两个人拽进树林里泄欲。这两人他并不熟悉，虽说他也不会刻意去记谁光顾了自己多少次，多的时候甚至一天得应付十几个人。但那两人的样子却让他感到了极度的不舒服，不安的情绪笼罩了全身。

几乎是刚走进树丛他就被推倒在地上，一人骑上他的肚子将他死死压住，而另一个人则扣紧了他的双手手腕，这样的姿势让他丝毫没有反抗的余地，中毒后更是力气小得可怜，想象着自己徒劳挣扎的样子，大概像极了小时候被自己钉在地上的蝴蝶吧。

骑在他身上的人笑得如痴如醉，缓缓从怀里拿出小刀，在他眼前像是献宝般晃了晃，随即冰冷的刀身贴上了他胸前的皮肤，刀刃的冷意让他经不住颤抖起来。

“我等这一天、等了太久了，从你来的那一天起。现在你终于是只属于我的了，我要让你的血在我身体里流淌，和我永远在一起吧！”

刀刃划破了他的胸口，鲜红的血液瞬间浮于伤口表面。那人像是发狂般将头凑近用力地吮吸他流出的每一滴鲜血。  
下身被侵犯得突如其来，即使过了这么久他也无法适应毫无扩张和润滑的进入，在他身上的人如同失去理智的野兽一样疯狂进出，让他一次次地被用力撞向地面，时不时又会在他身上拿刀划出一道不深不浅的口子来舔舐啃咬。

索隆有自己会死在这里的感觉，他想反抗可扣着他手的力气像是铁镣铐般坚不可摧。

“你疯了？我死了其他人不会问吗？”

“没关系。马上就要去攻破陆贺国门了，他们再去抓几个军妓不是轻而易举吗。而你就由我亲手带走。”

身上的人突然面露疯狂，伸手就掐上他的脖子，力气之大完全是要置他于死地。索隆激烈地扭动着想要挣脱却完全是徒劳，甚至后穴还在被一刻不停地侵犯，没过多久就喘不过气了。

“咳......我......恨......”窒息致使他眼睛上翻，缺氧竟让他被侵犯的快感也放大了数倍，紧紧箍在脖子上的手还在加大力度，失去意识前的高潮刺激得他身体做出了最后的反应。

索隆失禁了。但好在他也不会知道了，只是永远饱含着恨意睡去。

亲手掐死了他的人像是用尽了全身力气一般从他身上坠落，独自躺在一旁病态地笑着回味着刚刚极致的幸福。

而一直钳着索隆双手的那个人，却摸上了他尚且柔软温暖的尸体，毫不怜惜地一口气肏进去，不再有任何反应的人安静地任他侵犯，脑袋因为过于激烈而一颤一颤的像是在点头，身上尚未愈合的伤口仍然在少量流着血，这一切都像是催情药一般燃烧着那个人的理智，让他越发粗鲁残暴地对待这具已经体无完肤的尸体......

夜过三更才有两个黑影离开树林，而昔日的陆贺国名将则面目全非的被遗弃在荒无人烟的林间小道，曝尸荒野。讽刺的是，这里已经是陆贺国的边境。  
次日。天蒙蒙亮便骤降一场倾盆大雨，似乎就连铁石心肠的上天都终于在为良将忠臣的惨死和即将国破的陆贺国怮哭。  
七日后，由于相邻的陆贺国已亡而变得人迹罕至的山林终于又迎来活人的踪迹。那是个又高又瘦打扮奇怪的男人。他扛着面旗子口中轻哼着奇怪的歌谣缓缓走向那林间小道，毫不踟躇地走到了索隆的尸体面前。即使是在野外经历了风吹雨打，那具身体一如七天前丝毫没有腐坏。

“就是你的恨意如此强烈吗，越过了亡国残垣断壁下埋藏的千百人指引我到这里。”

男人丝毫没有对这凄惨可怖的身体流露出一点厌恶的情绪，只是缓缓蹲下抚上他的额头，又吟唱起一首谁都听不懂的歌谣。  
结束后他低声说道：“放下你的渊源，成佛吧。这世上已经再无你牵挂的人和物了。”

然而什么都没有发生，不愿化为尘土的身体依然没有变作成佛的光点。

男人抬头深深地看了一眼半空摇了摇头，“不愿意吗。没想到你的执念竟那么深。那我赋予你不再为普通人的不完整的生命，由你自己来了结心愿吧。”  
随即他放好旗子后打开了随身携带的箱子，里面满是医疗工具和各种药，进而又耐心地坐下开始修复索隆惨不忍睹的身体。

又过了五日，已经变得完好如初的绿发青年终于睁开了眼睛。还未看向四周，身边便有男声传来。

“索隆当家的，你醒了。”

索隆循着声音地方向看去，说话的是个黑发的男人，嘴角带着看不懂的虚假笑意，分辨不了是敌是友，却必须得警惕他怎么会认识自己。

“不必紧张，是我救了你。你可以认为我是流浪医生，阴阳先生甚至是骗子。而我认识你，不过是掐指一算。”男人无所谓地笑笑，并不在意他的看法。

他清楚地记得自己确实是已经死了，可现在又睁开了眼，也只能相信眼前的人真有什么通灵的本事了。但自己即使是再死一次又如何呢，唯一放不下的只有主公罢了。  
索隆迅速思考了一下各种可能性，还是下定决心问出了口，“自那之后已经过几日了？陆贺国......还好吗？”

“已经过去十二日了。而我正是越过邻国的残骸来到这里找到你的。据我所知陆贺国是在九天前亡国归降的，大名及其家臣全都不愿听从摆布自尽了。”

“......是吗。这一天终究还是来得这么快。”

“你好像并不意外。那么你还有什么未了的心愿呢？为何迟迟不愿离去？”

“说实话，我不知道。或许只是恨罢了，可现在一切都变得没有意义了。除了我再也没有人会记得曾经有个陆贺国，以及他的主公了。现在我这条命是你给的，让我留在你身边报答你吧，我想见证未来到底会是怎样的选择，什么样的思想和治国之道才能被最终站稳。”

主公他，真的是错的吗？索隆心中还有未说出口的执念和疑惑。但这都会在结束分裂被大一统的那一天得到答案。  
黑发的男人似乎是对他这番话感到意外，随即又很快接受了。

“随便你了，索隆当家的。你可以叫我罗。不过跟着我就要听从我所有的安排明白吗。”

“好。”

“那明天就启程去下一个国家吧。”

tbc


End file.
